


Bonus Content: Offscreen Canon

by sweetmugofcocoa



Series: Morut'yc Series [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonus Content, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: These are canon scenes of Morut'yc, but weren't important for the main story.Spoilers ahead for said main story.
Series: Morut'yc Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the 'Offscreen Canon'!

I unfortunately could not fit everything Teagan has done during the Clone Wars into her story (had to follow one plot line, you get me?).

So instead, this is a space for me to fill in the gaps without putting too many flashbacks into the sequel.

There are some stories that are referenced in RAA, but not actually explained.

I... didn't mean to not explain them. I just didn't have the room to do so without deviating.

So to make up for it, here we are.

I have some stories already written that didn't make it into the story, but unlike the 'Deleted Scenes' project, these _are_ canon.

You can also ask about things too, either in case I forgot about something written in RAA, or if you were wondering something.

Like for instance...

-What happened when Teagan first met Shaak Ti?

-Teagan meeting the clones that first found her?

-Relief mission with he 16th?

-You said that Teagan went to 79s with the CG once? What happened there?

-When did Teagan first meet Senator Burtoni?

These will most likely be slice of life type stuff, as none of it really affects the main story.

It's just to fill in the gaps.

Feel free to pick one of the above, or your own. I will post scenes without asks too, as mentioned above.

Enjoy!~


	2. Chapter 31- Jedi Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-wan discuss Umbara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what the generals discussed. This originally was going to be in the story, but I felt it better to show a scene with Cody and Rex instead. The story is mostly focused on the clones than the Jedi.
> 
> But this still happened.

Anakin walks to the war room, hand at his head as he feels the sorrow and confusion coming from all sides, from nearly all the troopers he passes. Obi-wan is waiting for him, data pad in hand. “Welcome back, Anakin.” His old master’s voice is weary, his face lacking a smile or amusement in his eyes.

Anakin sighs, taking his hand away, “What happened here?”

Obi-wan wordlessly hands him the data pad. He waits as he reads both Waxer and Rex’s reports. Anakin leans back against the console, hand coming to his mouth, then dropping to his side, clenching with metallic gears whirring.

“That…” Anakin grits his teeth, tossing the data pad. “Dotkohu!”

Obi-wan calmly catches it with the Force, bringing it to his hands. “And now we have to decide what to do,” Obi-wan says.

Anakin looks at him, “What do you mean?”

“Well, a Jedi was killed on Umbara by his own—” Kenobi clears his throat, “by Republic troops. This warrants investigation.”

Anakin creases his brow, “But Krell… he was a fallen Jedi.”

“The senate, unfortunately, will not care,” Obi-wan sighs, “they will see that a general was murdered and will demand justice.”

Anakin leans back, his anger disappointing for the moment, “Well what do you suggest, Master?”

Obi-wan strokes his chin as he looks over the data pad, “It was Rex who made the final decision to execute Krell.”

“But he had no choice,” Anakin states, “Krell would have escaped and done more damage to the campaign.”

Obi-wan looks at Anakin, sending a message through the Force that he was not done talking, “Rex’s report also states that Teagan told them not to.”

“Does she holds some authority?” Anakin asks.

“I’m sure she would, as the senate would prefer a non-clone to be in charge,” Obi-wan muses, “but she was heavily injured, and not likely to be able to give commands.”

Anakin presses, “If she was injured, they don’t have to listen.”

Obi-wan sighs, “Since Dogma was ordered by Rex, and Teagan was not declared unfit to give them, the blame would fall to Rex—”

“You know that I won’t allow Rex to be replaced,” Anakin says, “he’s the only person keeping the 501st together.”

“The senate could insist he’ll be treated like everyone else,” Obi-wan explains, “regardless of his importance to the group.”

Anakin stands, “Teagan was injured by General Krell. She wouldn’t have been in his way in battle. It was a deliberate strike, so it proves he was against the Republic.”

“She is not a Republic citizen,” Obi-wan says.

“So hurting innocent individuals on the same side of the war as the attacker is something the senate values?” Anakin asks, crossing his arms.

Obi-wan peers at Anakin, “Why are you so concerned with Teagan?”

“Why aren’t you?” Anakin asks.

“I am looking at the situation with an open mind, like you need to,” Obi-wan replies. Anakin is about to reply, when the door opens.

“Sorry to interrupt, Generals,” the trooper says.

“Not at all, trooper,“ Anakin says, “what is it?”

“I was…” the clone shakes his head and stands at attention, “I’d like to report myself for disciplinary action, sir.”

“And why is that?” Anakin asks.

“I was the one that shot at Krell, in the brig,” he says.

Obi-wan looks down at the data pad, “Dogma?”

“Yes sir,” Dogma says.

“Rex did report you were given permission to kill Krell,” Obi-wan reads.

“That… is true sir,” Dogma says, going slack a moment before standing straight again, “but it doesn’t matter. I still planned to kill a commanding officer previously, and I did the deed. I should see the consequences of it.”

Anakin and Obi-wan share a look. Obi-wan then turns to Dogma, “Be that as it may, there’s no need.”

“But—”

“Back to your duties, Dogma,” Anakin says, “you’re dismissed.”

Dogma salutes and closes the door.

“…His heart’s in the right place,” Anakin says.

“The senate probably would have been satisfied with pinning it on one trooper,” Obi-wan says.

“Not everyone,” Anakin counters.

Obi-wan looks at him, “The _majority_ , then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Dotkohu- Huttese word for 'bastard'


End file.
